pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Beartic
Vs. Beartic is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/25/2019. Story Iris and Axew face off against a trainer with red hair and a yellow cap. She wears a forest green dress with a teal vest over the top, with forest green socks going past her knees and teal boots. She has yellow gloves on her hands, with a snark on her face. Georgia: Finally! My chance to defend my title as a Dragon Buster by defeating a trainer from the Village of Dragons! Iris: Sheesh, you’re such a little kid. My name is Iris, and there’s no way we’re gonna lose to a stuck up brat like you! Axew: Axew! Ian, Victini, Rui and Cilan stand off to the side, with Cilan refereeing. Rui: This’ll be good. I’d love to see what this Georgia chick can do. Cilan: Her flavor is intoxicating in self confidence. She must truly believe in this goal of “Dragon Buster.” Ian: Keeps it interesting, that’s for sure. Georgia: Now, Beartic! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Beartic. Beartic: Bear! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. It can make its breath freeze at will. Very able in the water, it swims around in northern seas and catches prey. Iris: (Screaming) AAAAHHHHHH! Iris turns away and cowers, shaking profusely. Iris: I hate Ice types! They are so cold and harmful to Dragon types. Oh, why’d she have to use that?! Georgia: Ha! You call yourself a dragon master yet you can’t even handle a little Ice type? You’re so much weaker than I thought you’d be. Iris spins back around, no longer shaking. Iris: If that’s the case, then I’ll just have to shut you up! Axew, let’s do this! Axew: Axew! Axew takes his position, as Georgia laughs. Georgia: That’s your Dragon? This’ll be a cinch! Beartic, Icicle Crash! Iris: Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows with blue dragon energy, as it fires it in the shape of a dragon. Beartic breathes an icy breath, which hardens into large icicles. One icicle is hit and destroyed by the Dragon Rage, as the other one crashes into Axew, sending him flying into the air. Georgia: Now Slash! Beartic runs forward, and waits for Axew to fall to eye level. Its claws glow white as it Slashes through Axew, defeating him. Cilan: That’s it! Beartic wins and the victor is Georgia! Georgia: Ha! That battle was so pitiful, it shouldn’t even count! Iris: (Picking up Axew) Hey! How dare you insult us after giving you the battle that you wanted! Georgia: That wasn’t the battle I wanted! I wanted to defeat a powerful Dragon type! Don’t you have any others? Iris: (Timid) I do, but… Georgia: Then bring it out already! Come on, while I’m still young and beautiful! Rui: (Leans towards Ian) Is this how I usually act? It sounds familiar. Ian: Pretty similar. Rui: Yuck. Iris walks over, handing Axew to Ian. She then walks back to the field, and draws a Pokéball. Iris: Okay. Druddigon, I choose you! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. She is laying on her side and supporting her head with an arm, eyes closed. Iris: Druddigon, get up! I need you to battle and take this girl out! Georgia: (Frustrated) Are you mocking me?! Quit playing around! Beartic, Icicle Crash! Beartic fires Icicle Crash, it slamming into Druddigon and causing her to tumble backwards. Druddigon rolls and gets to her feet, now growling lowly. Georgia smirks. Georgia: That’s what I’m talking about. Use Slash! Iris: Okay Druddigon! Use Flamethrower! Beartic charges forward with Slash, as Druddigon’s claws glow dark purple for Night Slash. She charges at Beartic, the two clashing claws. Iris: No, no, no! I said Flamethrower! Georgia: Beartic, use Brick Break! Beartic’s arm glows white, as it goes for a karate chop. Druddigon crosses her arms to block the attack, then glows with a red aura with muscles flexed. She pushes back and punches Beartic with Super Power, causing it to skid backwards. Iris: Druddigon, listen to me! And use Flamethrower! Druddigon charges forward with Night Slash, as Georgia grins. Georgia: Beartic, freeze its feet with Ice Beam! Beartic fires Ice Beam, hitting Druddigon’s feet and freezing them over. Druddigon is startled, trying to break free. Georgia: Now finish it with Icicle Crash! Beartic forms Icicle Crash, dropping it on Druddigon. Druddigon is slumped over in the ice defeated. Cilan: That’s it. The winner is Beartic and the victor Georgia. Georgia: (Returns Beartic) If that’s all the Village of Dragons has to offer, then I’ll have no problem becoming a Dragon Buster. Buh-bye! Georgia gives a taunting goodbye wave, as she walks off. Iris looks crushed, as Druddigon breaks herself out of the ice and storms off. End Scene That evening, the group sits at a picnic table, each of them with a cup of hot chocolate. Iris is looking particularly upset, as Rui looks conflicted on what to say. Rui: You know, you can’t sulk like this forever. Iris: Huh? Rui: Sulking gets nothing done. You wanna get over this, you find the root of the problem and squash it. Iris: But, I have never known the problem! Druddigon just stopped listening to me! Ian: Since your battle with Drayden. Cilan: Drayden? The gym leader? Iris nods embarrassedly. Rui: Well, Druddigon’s aura definetely displays emotions of fear and anxiety. Along with frustration and determination. Iris: Really? Cilan: How did you two meet? I’d be interested to know how your bond first formed. Iris: Well, I didn’t always like Dragon types. But then one day I went exploring in a cave and I found Druddigon. It was hurt and angry, and I guess a bit scared as well. Even though I was scared too, I comforted it and got some medicine to heal it. After that it found me again and we’ve been together since. (Gleaming) We became the undefeated duo of the village. That garnished Drayden’s attention, and he challenged us to a battle. The scene shifts to a flashback, where Drayden’s Druddigon faces a younger Iris’ Druddigon. '' ''Young Iris: Now Druddigon! Flamethrower! Drayden: Flash Cannon! Iris’ Druddigon breathes Flamethrower, as Drayden’s Druddigon fires Flash Cannon. Flash Cannon pierces clean through Flamethrower, striking Druddigon hard on the shoulder. Her eyes open wide with realization. Young Iris: Don’t give up, Druddigon! You can do it! Druddigon looks back at Young Iris in disbelief, but softly grumbles and stands back up. Young Iris: Use Dragon Tail! Drayden: Dragon Claw. Iris’ Druddigon charges with a scaly green energy tail, as Drayden’s Druddigon forms scaly green energy claws. The attacks collide, with Dragon Tail breaking and Dragon Claw striking Druddigon. She drops defeated. The scene returns to the present, Iris looking dismayed. Iris: After that, Druddigon stopped listening to me. I tried and tried to work with her, but to no end. Ian: Sounds like you lost her confidence. Cilan: It sounds as if Druddigon realized that she couldn’t win the match, but you pushed her on regardless. Now she doesn’t see you as a trainer that can command her efficiently or understand her. Iris: Huh? Is that really? Ian: Try to read Druddigon’s emotions and connect with her again. I think you can do it now. Iris: (Nods) Thank you guys. Rui: Not a problem. Iris: (Irritated) And what did you do, exactly? That evening, Druddigon is in the forest far away from the group, lying on her side. Iris approaches timidly, staying behind Druddigon. Iris: Druddigon? I, uh. I wanted to take this time to, understand. Why do you no longer listen to me? What is it that I lack or have lost? Please, we used to be such good friends and partners! I would love for that to happen again! Iris reaches her hand out for Druddigon, who repositions herself just out of reach. Iris looks hurt, when Druddigon stands and faces her. The two exchange glances, as Iris reaches her hand out again. Druddigon slowly brushes her nose against the hand. Iris’ eyes widens as she sees a vision of the battle with Drayden. Young Iris: Now Druddigon! Flamethrower! Drayden: Flash Cannon! Iris’ Druddigon breathes Flamethrower, as Drayden’s Druddigon fires Flash Cannon. Flash Cannon pierces clean through Flamethrower, striking Druddigon hard on the shoulder. Her eyes open wide with realization, as Drayden’s Druddigon towers over her. Druddigon is trembling in fear, taking a step backwards. '' ''Young Iris: Don’t give up, Druddigon! You can do it! Druddigon looks back at Young Iris with fear in her eye, but witnesses Iris’ determination. She steadies her nerves and nods in agreement. Young Iris: Use Dragon Tail! Drayden: Dragon Claw. Iris’ Druddigon charges with a scaly green energy tail, as Drayden’s Druddigon forms scaly green energy claws. The attacks collide, with Dragon Tail breaking and Dragon Claw striking Druddigon. She drops defeated. Young Iris: No! We lost! ''Young Iris drops to her knees, leaving Druddigon on the field alone. Druddigon is pained and heartbroken, then roars with rage. '' Iris removes her hand, as Druddigon turns away in shame. Iris: Did you, I had no idea that it hurt so much. That I didn’t realize that we were outmatched and kept you battling. It was our first loss. I never took the time to consider your feelings. (Crying) I’m sorry Druddigon! Iris rushes forward and hugs Druddigon. Druddigon returns the hug, grumbling with comfort. Iris: I promise to be a better trainer to you now. Please, come back to me. Druddigon: Druddi. End Scene The next morning, Iris and Druddigon return to the camp, where Georgia is eating obnoxiously loud. Iris is appalled at this. Iris: You again?! What is it you want now?! Georgia: (Stuffing her face) Listen, I was more than content to leave knowing that I beat you silly. However, (points her thumb at Ian) That one said that you’d be more of a challenge today. Ian: A battle against a trainer on an off day isn’t as satisfying than battling at full power, is it? A true Dragon Buster would want their foes to be strong and fighting back. Georgia: So I accepted the rematch to see your pathetic face again when I win. Iris scowls at this, when Druddigon steps forward. Iris’ anger dissipates for surprise. Iris: Druddigon? Are you? Druddigon: Druddigon! Iris: Alright, let’s do this! Rui: Well it’s about time! Their auras look like they’re syncing up better. Cilan: Yes. The aroma of their bond complement each other much better now. I have a feeling this battle will be one to remember. Georgia and Iris take their positions, as Druddigon roars on the field. Georgia: Alright Beartic! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Beartic. Beartic: Bear! Georgia: Ice Beam! Iris: Druddigon, use Flamethrower! Beartic fires an Ice Beam, as Druddigon unleashes a powerful Flamethrower. Flamethrower overtakes Ice Beam and sets Beartic ablaze. Georiga: (Alarmed) What?! Rui: It’s so powerful! Cilan: Druddigon’s ability is Sheer Force. That increases the power of some moves, but takes away their secondary effects. So Flamethrower will be stronger, but it won’t be able to cause burns. Georgia: (Smug) I guess you finally stepped it up, huh? Beartic, Icicle Crash to Slash! Iris: Druddigon, block it with Flamethrower! Then use Night Slash! Beartic forms glaciers and fires them with Icicle Crash, as Druddigon melts them with Flamethrower. Beartic charges in with Slash, as Druddigon parries with Night Slash. The two exchange more blows, knocking each other back. Georgia: Brick Break! Iris: Super Power then Dragon Tail! Beartic swings its arm for Brick Break, Druddigon crossing her arms to block it. She then uses Super Power, slamming her arm into Beartic, disorienting it. She then swings her tail around and nails Beartic in the torso with Dragon Tail. Beartic skids across the field, then drops down to one knee. Georgia: No! This can’t be happening! Slash! Iris: Flamethrower! Beartic charges at Druddigon, who engulfs it with Flamethrower. When the flames die down, Beartic drops to its knees then falls over defeated. Cilan: That’s it! Druddigon is the winner and victor is Iris! Iris: Yes! We did it, we did it! Druddigon, you were wonderful! Iris sprints forward, leaping and swinging off Druddigon’s neck. Druddigon laughs at this. Georgia returns Beartic. Georgia: (Scoffs) You know, this isn’t an official loss. Iris: What? Georgia: I beat you once, and then you beat me. So our losses cancel each other out. But know this, Iris. I will be back to defeat you! Iris: Oh, sheesh. You really are a little kid. Main Events * Georgia is introduced. * Iris learns why Druddigon stopped listening to her, and makes up with Druddigon. Druddigon begins listening to her again. * Druddigon is revealed to know Night Slash, and her ability is revealed to be Sheer Force. Characters * Iris * Georgia * Ian * Rui * Cilan Pokémon * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Beartic (Georgia's) * Victini (Ian's) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Iris and Excadrill vs the Dragon Buster! * Iris' backstory with Druddigon is inspired by Iris' backstory in the anime. She didn't like Dragon types, then she helped an injured Druddigon. This info stems from the episode A Pokémon of a Different Color! * With Georgia's debut, all the characters in Ian's group has had an introduced rival. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N